narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamahagane
|image=Tamahagane.png |kanji=魂鋼 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Tamahagane |literal english=Spirit Steel |parent jutsu=Susanoo |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~ Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kazuhide |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is a personal variant of utilized solely by Kazuhide. Developed as an expression of his own fighting style, and cultural distance from the , Kazuhide's synchronized utilization of both is manifests as personal ethereal weaponry and items rather than a massive guardian deity. While this alternative usage makes it impossible to cause wide scale destruction, as seen with the standard use of the technique, the conceptual constructs produced by this technique are on a far higher level of quality. Furthermore, with the reduced scale of the technique Kazuhide is able to drastically lower the strain on his stamina, allowing him to utilize the technique for extended periods without regret. Kazuhide's use of this technique can be divided into three distinct levels: simple ethereal constructs, complex ethereal constructs, and perfected ethereal armaments. The first level, as its name suggests, are quite simple. These constructs of chakra possess no unique attributes other than the natural properties. This is to say that their durability is quite notable, though far from absolute, and their destructive potential is comparable to that of an item enhanced with . Items of this level require the least amount of concentration to manifest, and possess varying stability. The second level of Tamahagane allows Kazuhide to imbue his weaponry with secondary attributes. This additional abilities can range from elemental natures that he himself possesses to properties of that he's observed with his . For example, by witnessing Kazuhide is able to reproduce this effect as a item's property. Unlike simple creations, these items are formed in a two stage process and require a considerable amount of chakra control. Conversely they also have varying stability. While these items are most commonly utilized by Kazuhide himself, he can create constructs specifically others to use. Unlike the first two levels of this technique, whose constructs are simply temporary creations, the items forged with the final level of Tamahagane can be considered especially unique. If the weapons created by the first to levels are analogous to mass produced blades, then the weapons brought forth by the final level of Tamahagane are legendary arms crafted by a master blacksmith. The number of stages in their formation are too numerous and varied to measure. Furthermore, the forging of such an item is impossible in combat as Kazuhide has noted that it isn't rare for it to take months to finish a single one. As such, the items aren't created in battle, but invoked at will. These items can possess effects and attributes that far outshine items forged from both ethereal and standard forges. They show the most similarity to items such as the and the in terms of unique effects, but bolster the chakra control perfection of weapons formed from a stabilized Susanoo. Kazuhide has claimed to have quite a few of these items in his possession, so to speak, though he's reluctant to reveal them unnecessarily. This is likely due to their unique nature. If such a weapon was to be damaged or destroyed, then it would have to be personally mended outside of battle. While this may give the appearance that these constructs are fragile, their superior quality ensure that only the most brutal of barrages could damage them. Kazuhide has also hinted at the possibility of binding a final stage Tamahagane construct to a physical weapon, effectively creating a permanent masterpiece that could exist without him, but such a claim has yet to be verified.